Comenzar de Nuevo
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Ocho meses pasaron en los que pensaba que el amor solamente se rompe, se quema y termina... / Universo Alterno y GRAN OCC. Eh regresado(igual de primeriza)


Hola! Chic s.

Dios mío pero que abandonado tenia esto.

Bueno es algo pequeño y ligero.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman king pertenecen a ****Hiroyuki Takei Y asociados. Universo Alterno y completamente OCC.**

Nos leemos abajo.

Me levanto temprano Es miércoles, suspiro frente del espejo de tamaño completo con mí vestido rojo debajo de las rodillas y mi sudadera blanca arreglo un poco mi cabello rubio y largo hasta mitad de mi espalda, sostenido en una coleta baja uso copete. Tengo mis labios pintados de un rojo cerezo. Tengo puesto unos pequeños zapatos blancos con un poco a un poco de tacón. A _él_ nunca le gusto, pero a mí sí.

Salgo de mi departamento gire la cerradura y me pongo mis audífonos escuchando **BoA-possibility.** Tu siempre me dijiste que no entendías esa canción pero yo sí, yo sí.

Camino hasta un pequeño puerto donde suelo dibujar las cosas que miro como los buques, arboles que están cerca de ellos, camino por una pequeña plaza y llego un café donde compro uno de esos panques que tienen fruta arriba y tomo un café en la mesa que está cerca de la ventana del local. Me puse a dibujar la Torre Eiffel mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara, cuando miro que alguien se acerca a mí.

─ ¿Puedo Sentarme contigo? ─ Miro que es un chico tan parecido a el cabello café un poco más corto, moreno, ojos cafés que hipnotizan casi como los de él, solo que en ellos miro tranquilidad y dulzura.

─Claro, porque no─ Le contesto él se sienta enfrente de mí.

─ Qué lindo dibujo, ¿puedo? ─ me dice cuando miro a mi pequeña libreta vieja y arrugada solamente se la tiendo enfrente del.

─ no es tan buena, pero en eso me distraigo─ le contento mientras el solamente ríe y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás como un niño pequeño, es algo extraño que me encuentre divertida porque _él _nunca lo hizo.

─ Te apuesto a que los míos no son los mejores ¿ah? ─ me dice mientras deja de reírse y me mira.

─ deberías de mostrármelos─ Dijo pero no consiente mente es solo que él me transmite tanta tranquilidad, tanta confianza hace mucho que no lo sentía ni con _él. _

Duramos toda la tarde platicando de cosas triviales y sin sentido mientras él seguía riendo como un niño pequeño. Y yo solamente sonreía, no claro que no soy rígida ni soy de hielo solo es un poco de timidez.

─Mañana aquí mismo a las 3 pm ¿te parece? ─

─Si, Esta bien─ ¿Qué pasa? Le respondí sin pensar. Ni siquiera se cual es su nombre y tal parece que eso no me importa mañana lo veré y podre saberlo… eso espero.

Paso Todo el día pensando en el solamente en él, la noche seme hace tan larga y por fin llega el día y me arreglo no lo mejor que tengo pero presentable.

Me pongo un pantalón rojo, con una blusa blanca con flores rojas mi cabello ahora esta suelto con mi copete igual que el día anterior mis labios son rojos y me delineo mis ojos color negro.

Llego al café justo alas 3 y el está ahí esperándome con un café y un penque como el que compre ayer, con su cabello café desordenado, con un pantalón negro y una camisa de salir blanca se mira realmente bien. Sus ojos esos ojos tan lindos tan cafés tan llenos de confianza.

─Llegaste─ me dice y se acerca un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla

─si, justo a tiempo─ le contesto tímida y con una sonrisita, nos sentamos y justamente empezó a sonar la canción **it will rain de Bruno Mars**. Y pedí mi café igual que el juntos a un plato de panques.

─El es mi cantante favorito, tengo muchos discos de el─ me dice totalmente emocionado.

─Yo… Tengo todos sus discos y hay alguno que son repetidos y algunos inéditos─ le dijo mientras tomo un poco de café.

─nunca conocí a una chica que tuviera más discos que yo de Bruno Mars─ pero por fin la conoció y soy yo.

Seguimos hablando por horas y horas de nuestras historias, cada vez que cuento una el encuentra el lado gracioso riendo como niño pequeño echando tu cabeza hacia atrás y me hace reír a mi igual. Hay ocasiones en las que dejo de hablar por timidez pero al verlo a sus ojos cafés me vuelvo a llenar de valor y seguir hablando, pasa el tiempo bastante rápido.

Cuando es ya un poco tarde y la luz del sol ya está por meterse me acompaña a tomar un taxi, ambos caminamos lento como si no quisiéramos separarnos íbamos caminando con un poco de silencio que me hacía sentir bien.

─Sabes yo…─ iba a empezar a hablar de _él. _Pero…

─Mi familia y yo en navidad siempre nos juntamos para después de cenar ver películas como: PD. Te amo, Silver Linings Playbook entre otras, en alguna navidad podrías acompañarnos a verlas─ me invita y cuando volteo a verlo él se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y besa mi frente. Quiero hablar de _él_, del _el_ pasado, pero él lo impide besando la punta de mi nariz y por primera vez en 8 meses pienso: Lo pasado es pasado. ─ Por cierto Mi nombre es Yoh.. Yoh Asakura─

─Anna… Anna kyoyama─ Justo al terminar mi apellido el me besa. Un beso dulce y sin prisas. Algo tan lindo que no lo sentía desde hace tiempo.  
Y me doy cuenta que estuve gastando los últimos ocho meses pensando en todo lo que el amor hace es romperse, quemarse, y terminar pero ese miércoles en un café lo vi comenzar de nuevo.

Sé que debería de estar haciendo la secuela de Habla ahora, pero que les diré, tuve unos muy buenos meses y pues eh aquí con esta one shot. Realmente necesitaba descargarme de todo lo que me paso en estos meses, disculpen si no es algo muy bueno, que le diré sigo siendo primeriza xD.

Pero si me dejan unos Review y me dan todas sus opiniones podre mejorar, para ustedes ¿Qué dicen? Me hacen feliz con un review :3

Muchas gracias!


End file.
